The white flash of wisdom and death
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A child from our world, who is unaware that she is the recarnation of Minato Namikaze, and that of Malthael is suddenly adoupted by one of her favorite Naruto characters of all time. How will the hidden leaf village, handle a six year old, who knows their future, who is slowly remembering her past lives, haunted by nightmares, and how will her new dad handle all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. Naruto belongs to it's rightful creator Masashi Kishimoto. Also I do not own anything of Diablo, Diablo belongs to Blizzard. The only thing I own are my original characters and the plotline for this story.**

**Story Rated M. Mostly due to strong language, cartoon violence, and gore. Besides the fact that I just want to be careful.**

**Summary: A child from our world, who is unaware that she is the recarnation of Minato Namikaze, and that of Malthael is suddenly adoupted by one of her favorite Naruto characters of all time. How will the hidden leaf village handle a six year old, who knows their future, who is slowly remembering her past lives, haunted by nightmares, and how will her new dad handle all this?**

* * *

For as long as she could remember she been having a series nightmares that were always the same. Sometimes the images would change but the series of events within the nightmares were always the same.

The first set of nightmares...showed hellish creatures straight from the pits of hell, fighting against angels, while humans were caught in the middle of their deadly battle of power. These hellish creatures she was seeing in this nightmare really could put any horror movie character that Hollywood, people who write horror books or videogame desighners to shame. She would always see that one being that she knew as Malthael the archangel of wisdom who betrayed the heavens and joined the forces of hell lead by Diablo and the other evils to become Death.

Then their was the other set of nightmares. This nightmare however was not as violent or as terrifying as the first set of her nightmares. However they were just as bad in some respects. It showed a village being attacked by a giant ninetailed fox demon, while ninjas tried too fight it off so they could protect their village from the terrifying demon. She would always see a being who was well known as Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of the hidden leaf village. She would always see him sealing the ninetailed fox demon away inside a new born baby boy who laid crying on a pillow, there was also an image showing a woman with red hair that was in front of the hokage, while the fox demon's claw had pierced right through the both them as they blocked the deadly attack from hitting the infeant who was their own son. Then death slowly took Minato and the woman away leaving the crying baby behind in the land of the living.

The funny thing was that she been having dreams or nightmares of these two beings, way before she ever learned about the Diablo videogame series or about the anime called Naruto. She was not well liked at her orphanage. This was due to a few reasons...however the biggest reason was because she always woke up screaming, in pure terror due to how strong, and terrifying her nightmares were. The other reason was to the fact she possessed strange abilities, ones that could not be exsplained. Her abilities were ones that normal humans, were not suppose to be able to possess or let alone have in general.

The nightmares always felt so real as though they were forgotten memories, sometimes the images would be so strong, that her stomache would lurch foreward as it twisted violently as she would find herself running to the nearest bathroom shoving any one who was in her way, away from her as she emptied her stomache into the toilet. She never talked about her nightmares. Mostly because people would think she been playing the videogame series known as Diablo, and watched the anime known as Naruto way too many times. She been having these nightmares for roughly six years now. She had her own room far away from other children and away from the caretakers that lived here at the orphanage. She also sometimes had voices in her head, that would suddenly talk to her without warning. One sounded that sounded like Minato's and the other voice was more deeper, darker sounding like Malthael's.

The child's name was Yagari. It was the the only name she ever had and known. She was abandoned as a new born baby left on the steps of the orphanage in the middle of winter.

The note that was left with her simply said: Please find my daughter, who I have named Yagari, a good, happy, safe, and loving home. Her birthday is December 13.

That was pretty much all the note said. It did not exsplain anything else about her. All she knew was that she was a white Caucasian, with what appeared to be a healthy slender looking form, had natural very bright electric blue color eyes, had natural, spikey, white hair, and that her hair style was practically the in the same style as Axel's from the kingdom heart videogame series. Only her hair wasn't as gravity defying as his and her bangs often hung downwards hiding her eyes from sight. Due to her nightmares however she had black circles under her eyes to showing that she hasn't been sleeping well at all. Yagari was also a tomboy who hated dresses, skirts and the color pink. She often wore dark colors. At the moment she was wearing a dark grey hooded long sleeve shirt, black pants, white socks and black shoes.

No one ever wanted to adoupt her. Especially when the people of the orphanage, warned people about her violent nightmares that she been having since she was a baby. It always drove people away from her, no one wanted a screaming child who was haunted by nightmares, so they would basically adoupt another child instead of her. Yagari didn't mind being alone, since this gave her a time to try and figure out her nightmares without interuptions. The person who ran the orphanage was sick of Yagari waking up in the middle of the night screaming her head off waking other children and the caretakers of the orphanage up. So Yagari, wasn't that surprised when the owner of the orphanage Mrs. Rivers was planning on sending her to another orphanage if she didn't get adoupted soon.

Yagari was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book as other kids played in the room, happily with out a care in the world. No one ever wanted to play with Yagari because of her abnormal abilities and because of her nightmares. She was often called a monster or a demon by other kids. It didn't bother her, since in a way that's exactly what she felt like. A demon trapped in human skin, pretending to be something that she wan't. She was busy reading her book, so she never noticed a man entering the room as the kids stopped what they were doing so they could look at the man who might adoupt one of them.

The man had grey hair that was practically defying gravity, his face hidden behind a mask, and headband over his left eye leaving his right eye completely visable. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a dark green vest, blue pants, ninja looking sandles and had something strapped to one of his legs. The man looked at the kids with a calm exspression even though on the inside he was nervous as hell. He wanted to adoupt a child so here he was. However no one told him that he had too pick the child he wanted, he thought you simply walked in, sighn some paperwork, make an appointment, have someone inspect his home, then get a phone call to come down to the orphanage, then someone would just randomly choose him a child that he could have, sighn more paperwork and take his new son or daughter home. He was learning the hard way it was not as easy as he first thought it would be.

The kids looked at him as though he grew a second head or something before they went back to playing as they ignored the strange looking man. The man walked around looking at the kids. His eye soon caught sight of Yagari, who was sitting alone reading a book. A book that was highly advance for a six year old to be reading. Her natural white hair, and natural bright blue eyes had practically caught his attention almost insteantly. However he was troubled by the very dark circles under her eyes though. _Why wasn't this child sleeping? A child her age shouldn't be having sleep problems..._The man wondered in concern.

Mrs. Rivers saw which child her client was looking at. "Her name is Yagari...she's a troubled child...ever since she first came here as a tiny newborn baby six years ago, she has been haunted by nightmares that makes her wake up screaming every night...sometimes even sick to her stomache. She also has abnormal abilities that can't be exsplained. She's also much younger then what you orginially asked for mr. Hatake." The elderly woman said.

Yagari could hear the owner of the orphanage Mrs. Rivers speaking to someone. Mrs. Rivers was a heavy set woman in her late 50's to early 60's Yagari believe. Her brown hair that was turning grey was in a tight bun, brown eyes behind her glasses, leaning on a cane, while she was wearing a hideous pink jacket over a white shirt, and a pink skirk with matching shoes. Yagari hated too say this but in a evil way, Mrs. Rivers really did sort of look like Lord Jiraiya...that was if he was born as a short heavy set, elderly woman with brown a hair and brown eyes.

To Yagari this was always the same, some family would notice her, and then Mrs. Rivers then would exsplain the situation. After hearing about her situation, the family would ask about a different child, and then that child would be the one that got adoupted. So Yagari never once looked up from her book. What was the point of looking at someone, who might adoupt you, only to know your not the one that the family was going to adoupt anyways because you had a few minor problems.

There was no point in getting your hopes up only to suffer a broken heart or sheer disappointment. If Yagari had looked up at the man, she would have noticed that he never once looked away from her after hearing that she was suffering from nightmares for almost her entire life. If anything he looked more determinded to help her and to adoupt her. Once his mind was made up there was no changing it.

"I would like to adoupt Yagari." The man said firmly making Yagari's eyes widen as her head snapped upwards too look at the man who simply smiled at her. Mrs. Rivers eyes were comically wide with shock, disbelief and surprise on her face. If anything Mrs. Rivers looked ready to have a heart attack right there on the spot. Yagari insteantly knew that this person was Kakashi Hatake from the Naruto series. Considering the fact that he was one of her most favorite characters in the series. The man must have been a cosplayer since he was dressed up as her favorite character.

However there was this annoying yet familiar tug in the far back of her mind, just as a soft male voice of Minato's voice suddenly spoke to her. _"This is no cosplayer Yagari...this really is Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf Village."_ Minato's voice said softly to her before the voice fell silent once more.

_I wonder if I should check myself in a mental ward...Considering the fact I have voices in my head and from all my nightmares I been having since I was baby._ Yagari wondered in concern as the voice left her head at the moment. This wasn't the first time, she had thought about doing just that. She really did believe she was going insane after all.

"Are you sure you want to adoupt her?" Mrs. Rivers asked before Kakashi walked over to the little girl and cruched down to Yagari's level. Mrs. Rivers sent the man a cold glare for not answering her question rightaway when he was being spoken to.

"Hello Yagari...I'm Kakashi Hatake. I would like to adoupt you, if that is okay with you?" He asked her looking hopefull.

Yagari who was still in shock about all this slowly nodded. To startled, surprised and alarmed by the fact she was being adoupted, and how this person wanted to adoupt her even though she had nightmares. Kakashi smiled and picked her up making her squeak in surprise. Kakashi chuckled at how Yagari seemed to snap out of her own thoughts as she clung to him besides her book. Kakashi then looked at Mrs. Rivers with a serious exsperssion.

"I'm adoupting Yagari, Mrs. Rivers." Kakashi said in a serious tone leaving no room for her to question him again about it. His mind was made up and if he was refused well lets just say it wasn't going to be pretty...Mrs. Rivers just simply nodded as though she knew what would happen if she denied him the right to adoupt Yagari.

"Very well...Mr. Hatake...while your finishing up some paperwork in my office. Yagari can go pack her belongings, and then wait outside my office door for you. I believe you know where my office is, Mr. Hatake so I'll just meet you there." Mrs. Rivers said firmly as she walked away as her cane tapped on the floor as her heels clicked against the tiles of the floor. Kakashi carried Yagari out of the room as the door closed behind them leaving the kids to play in the room.

Kakashi put his daughter down softly with a reluctant look about releasing her. "You better go pack your things...I don't think Mrs. Rivers, would be too happy if we keep her waiting." Kakashi said softly. Yagari just nodded, and hurried off to her room to pack up her stuff. Kakashi simply watched as his new daughter run down the hallway still holding her book. Seeing how he was alone in the hallway with no one around and how no one was watching him. The door where all the kids were playing was closed behind him preventing any of the children from seeing what he was about to do. He quickly made a shadow clone to follow his new daughter before he walked to Mrs. Rivers office.

* * *

The clone followed after Yagari silently while frowning at the fact his daughter's room was the furthest one away from everyone. Was her nightmares really that terrible? He then stopped just outside his daughters room. The room was practically empty with no windows at all, all that was inside the room was a small bed, a desk, two lamps, besides the over head ceiling fan, a closet and a small private bathroom that was connected to the room.

Yagari didn't have a lot of belongs, just clothes, her ipod, books, a sketch book, a pencil box, filled with pens, markers, regular pencils, colored pencils, erasers as well as some crayons, and a single stuff animal of a grey bat with green buttons for it's eyes. Only reason why Kakashi knew what wa sin his daughter's pencil box was because it had popped open spilling it contents onto the floor. Yagari sighed in annoyance as she picked everything up off the floor, before shoving it all back down inside her pencil box before placing it inside her large one shoulder strap backpack along with everything else she owned. Kakashi's clone was frowning at this as he watched. He had seen some orphans with at least two suite cases of belongings never just one backpack before. Yagari then doubled check to make sure she had everything that belonged to her. Kakashi's clone then ran up the wall as he hung upside on the ceiling.

He silently hung there watching as Yagari left her room. He noticed some older kids as they were walking down the hallway before they looked at Yagari who walked pass them silently almost like she was advoiding their gaze. The kids stopped as they simply watched Yagari as she walked down the hallway. Kakashi already didn't like how boys were looking at his little girl. kakashi silently made a vow to himself, the first boy his daughter brought home, he would have to prove himself worthy in a fight against him. Also if the said boy breaks his daughter heart, the boy would die and the body would never been seen or heard from again. These three boys already had Kakashi on edge.

_I'll give them three chances to just walk away. _Kakashi thought as he tried to calm down.

"I can't believe someone actually adoupted the little freak." The older boy with black hair said. Kakashi's visable eye narrowed as he galred at the boy.

_Strike 1._ Kakashi thought angrily.

"Yeah who would ever want a demon brat like her?" The boy with brown hair said.

_Strike 2._ Kakashi thought angrily as his body shook with surpressed rage as his look darken.

"Yagari the freak, I bet the person who adoupted her is just like her...A freak. Fifty bucks say the person who adoupted her, will kill himself for making such a stupid mistake." The boy with red hair said. The other two boys took that bet as they all laughed.

_You know what screw it these little bastards are going to wish they were never born._ Kakashi thought in all seriousness.

The three were talking loudly while watching as Yagari disappeared down the hallway while they basically picked on her. Kakashi already knew his new daughter had heard what was said. The three never noticed that Kakashi's clone who was giving the three kids a very deadly and scary look. This look could make all of hell, look like the happiest place on earth. Also if looks could kill their would be three dead kids right now.

Kakashi silently dropped down behind the three. He was shaking in rage and how he was tempted to kill the three right there. The three boys then turned only too see Kakashi's clone standing there. The look on kakashi's face made the three boys paralyzed with fear making them unable to move or do anything.

"Allow me...to show you what a true demon looks like." Kakashi's clone said in a very errily calm voice as he lifted up his headband to revealing the crimson red eye well known as the shanigan. The three boy's faces turned pale white as their stared at the man. They then started shaking in pure fear and were sweating badly. The feeling of death washed over them. "Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked with a sinister look in both of his eyes. The shingan almost appeared to be glowing in rage.

* * *

Yagari reached Mrs. River's office just as Kakashi and Mrs. Rivers stepped out of the room. Kakashi smiled at the sight of his daughter. "Well miss Yagari...You have a father now. So this will be the last time we meet each other miss Yagari Hatake." Mrs. Rivers said looking at the Yagari before she looked at Kakashi. "She's all yours now. Mr. Hatake." Suddenly three boys terrified screams were heard, making Yagari jump besides Mrs. Rivers. "What the hell was that?!" Mrs. Rivers asked as she stormed down the hallway.

Yagari blinked as Kakashi just smiled as though he knew exactly what just happened. Yagari sent him a curious look as well as a suspicious one. "Shall we go?" Kakashi asked her with a warm friendly smile.

"Okay..." Yagari said still looking suspicious of him befor taking her new father's hand. Kakashi just smiled and lead her out of the orphanage. On the inside Kakashi was smiling like an evil Cheshire cat at what he had done to those three boys.

* * *

Mrs. Rivers eventually found the three boys unconscious in the hallway, pale white, foaming at the mouths, and in a huge puddle of piss. The three boys had wet their pants at something they saw before passing out. Mrs. Rivers frowned. "Why do I have feeling these three will be having nightmares for a long time?" Mrs. Rivers wondered as her eye twitched in annoyance. "Maybe I am getting to old for this..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers on 1st chapter.**

* * *

Yagari was truthfully worried about what she was getting herself into. She knew so much about the Naruto world, if someone found out just how much she knew about their world...she could put everyone in serious danger or worse get everyone she cared about killed! She wasn't a highly trained ninja, so if someone attacked her or kidnapped her...she was pretty much dead or royally screwed.

Then again if someone did kidnapped her, they would have one very pissed off ninja father who was a jonin, ex-ANBU captain, who possessed a shanigan and knew over a thousand jutsus. The copy cat ninja of the hidden leaf village known as Hatake Kakashi. Yagari was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention as they left the orphanage and how they were now walking down the busy sidewalks of New York City. A few cars passed by and people walked passed them not really paying attention to them.

Yagari was pulled out of her thoughts when her new dad called her name as he suddenly stopped. "Yagari, want to get something to eat before we head to your new home?" Kakashi asked her with that happy look in his visable eye.

"Yes please." Yagari said softly. She still wasn't sure what to make of all this. Kakashi smiled as they entered a near by restaurant. Once inside the restaurant, they found a booth and sat down at it. They were looking at the menu. Yagari nearly had a heart attack when she saw how exspensive this restaurant was.

"Order whatever you want, Yagari." Kakashi said with a smile before he looked down at the menu in his hands. He never noticed how his daughter was just starring at the menu as though it had suddenly grew razor sharp teeth, threatening to bite her head off or something.

_I think I will just go with one of the ramens, even though I never had ramen before...at least their priced reasonably compaired to what is on this crazy menu._ Yagari thought to her self as she looked down the menu once more.

_"I suggest the spicy chicken ramen. It's really good...you'll really like that one. Oh then their is miso ramen, then you have roast pork ramen, there is also beef ramen..."_ Minato's voice said as he continued talking about Ramen besides naming other types that she might like.

_"Do you ever stop talking about ramen, mortal?!"_ Malthael's voice seemed to snap at Minato.

_"At least I'm trying to help her, you on the hand are the one giving her nightmares!"_ Mianto's irritated voice snapped.

_"Allow me to say this slowly...You're...not...helping...mortal! You're just creeping the poor child out, also your giving her nightmares as well, so don't blame this all on me! At least I would have been able too kill the masked man with ease, before he kidnapped my wife, releasing a demon fox that was inside her, and who especially threatened to kill my new born son...you mortals are pathedically weak! Also you seriously named your son fish cake?! At least i'm pretty sure that Naruto means fish cake."_ Malthael snarled besides taunted the other voice.

_"You're one to talk, Malthael! You were once an archangel of wisdom, before you turned your back on the heavens and joined the forces of hell for power in order to become death! So don't you dare taunt me! Correct me if I am wrong but if I remember correctly, didn't you end up dying because of a pathedic weak mortal like me, kicked your fucking ass? Also Naruto is fine name, so don't you fucking dare, drag my son into this!"_ Minato asked in threatening voice.

_"Shut your fucking mouth mortal or else I will fucking tear your insides out while your screaming for life as I feed your insides too the demons of hell!"_

_"Oh real mature...is that the best threat you can come up with Mal? In case you haven't noticed...we are already dead!"_

_"Grrr...My best threat is this one. I could always take your son's soul and offer it to Diablo so he can work his evil into your child! You were only the boy's father for a few minutes, even if your blood flows through him...I highly doupt that makes you quailified to be a parent Minato."_

_I really need to check myself in a mental hospital...especially now that the two voices in my head are now fighting as they are giving me a headache from hell...why am I the weird one?!_ Yagri thought in concern as swears, death threats, and cries of pain were practically being screamed back and forth inside her head that was giving her one hell of a headache. Eventually the voices left her mind once more, giving her some peace and allowing the headache too go away.

Kakashi had glanced up over the menu too look at his daughter. She truthfully looked emotionally, and even pyshically exhausted. He knew when he got back to Kohona, he was going to have three very angry students to deal with, besides having a lot of people asking him questions about his new daughter. The 3rd Hokage, Iruka-sensei even though he was only a chonin, then their was Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, and a few other jonins that all knew he was adoupting a child today and would be bringing that child back to the village as well. He already knew that they were all going to be wanting to meet the sweet child he adoupted. However they were all going to be exspecting a nine year old or someone a bit older deffinately not a six year old. Also they all made bets that Kakashi was going to bring home a boy. Only Iruka, Anko, and Kurenai had bet that Kakashi would be adoupting a little girl instead of a boy.

_Well this is going to be surprise for everyone. Who would have guessed that Iruka-sensei, Kurenai, and Anko would have been correct that I would be bringing home a daughter? I know the 3rd is going to be crying since made the biggest bet that I would bring home a boy._ Kakashi thought with a smile. He then frowned as he remembered about Yagari's nightmares that Mrs. Rivers warned him about. He hoped he could help her get over these nightmares or at least have her talk about them so he can help her.

A waitress then walked over to them. "Hello, welcome to the Dragon's Lair Restaurant! What can I get ya today?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the chicken curry and hot tea please." Kakashi said with a smile. He then looked at his daughter. "Yagari?"

"I would like a glass of water and a small spicy chicken ramen please." Yagari said softly.

"Coming right up." the waitress said with a smile as she wrote down their orders before she took the menus away and walked towards the kitchen.

"That's all you want?" Kakashi asked her in surprise.

"Yes."

The two fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kakashi offered.

"I like reading, cooking, drawing and music. I hate bullies, being lied to and being yelled at. Hobbies would be drawing, listening to music, reading, pulling pranks, and cooking. As for dreams for the future...I really don't know...maybe to stop screaming at night waking everyone up because of my nightmares." Yagari said softly.

"Speaking about nightmares...do you want to talk about them? It might help ease them..." Kakashi asked as he looked her.

Yagari simply shook her head no, even though the idea was tempting. "Not really...their just bad dreams...I think I would be more scared if I didn't have any nightmares...since I sort of grown use to having these nightmares since I was a baby."

"Yagari, when your ready to tell me about your nightmares, just know I'm here for you...okay?" Kakshi asked not wanting to push the issue.

"Okay...um...you never told me what you wanted me to call you...I mean do I call you Mr. Hatake, Mr. Kakashi or dad?" Yagari asked softly as the waitness brought out their drinks before walking away.

"You can just call me dad, Yagari." kakashi said with a warm smile.

The two continued to talk about random things in a way to get to know one another a bit better. Eventually their food was brought out to them. Yagari had only looked away for a second to grab her chopsticks, and when she looked back Kakashi's plate was completely empty. Her eyes blinked rapidly and saw kakashi was just smiling at her. "Dad...how did you do that?" She asked innocently with wide eyes.

"How did I do what?" Kakashi asked innocently back at her with a smile.

"Never mind..." Yagari said softly as she ate her ramen slowly. She had to amite that the voice of Minato Namikaze really did know his ramen. The spicy chicken flavor was really good. Once they were done eating Kakashi sighed as he looked at his daughter before pulling up his head band. Before Yagari could say anything, she suddenly felt sleepy and drifted to sleep.

Once she had fallen asleep Kakashi put his head band down and carefully picked up his little girl. He held her close as her head rested on his shoulder. He left the money on the table before he carried his daughter outside. After a quick look around to make sure no one was around or watching. He did a series of hand sighns before vanishing into thin air. Completely unaware that a random Naruto fan girl had just came around the corner, and had seen what he just did. The fan girl dropped her coffee and was starring wide eyes at the spot she saw what she had believed to be a naruto cosplayer, that sudden vanish into thin air as though he was never there. The girl stood there starring at the spot before she felt light headed and passed out making some people yell in alarm.

* * *

Inside Yagari's mind she found herself standing in complete darkness, there was water under her feet, she was startled to find her self actually standing on top of water's surface, that had a soft light blue glow to it. This was alarming to her since she never been here before, and not even in her nightmares. She soon saw Malthael and Minato standing there briefly side by side one another. They both had their backs turned to her. Yagari tried too say something, let alone move and found herself unable to do so. The two adult males then turned to face her just as Malthael's hood fell back, revealing a human looking male with long white flowing hair, a handsome face but his eyes were completely balck with glowing white pupils. His eyes looked like the eyes of death.

One would think he looked like a skeleton or something since he was death after all. Then again he was also a fallen angel. This was just all so confusing. Malthael's ghostly skeleton like wings gave him a truly intimidating appearance especially with those swords of his. Minato and Malthael stood facing her. Malthael looked annoyed as Minato gave her a friendly warm smile. If she was able to move she would have ran over to Minato to hide herself away from Malthael's appearence that truely scared her. That was when the two beings seemed to almost fuse together into one being...before she could get a look at new being's appearance.

* * *

Yagari's eyes snapped open as she jumped slightly, Kakashi was looking at her in concern as he carried her, while he continued walking through the forest. They were just bearly coming into distance of the hidden leaf village. He had felt her jump as her eyes had snapped open wide with fear, confusion and tiny bit of annoyance. "You okay?"

"I'm okay...just a really weird dream...uh where are we? Weren't we in a city just a second ago?" She asked looking around.

"You fell asleep and we are almost to the village, where your new home is." kakashi told her as he smiled. Not really answering Yagari's questions. Yagari fell silent as kakashi set her down so she could walk beside him. She walked beside him and was glancing around. The familiar gates of the hidden leaf village soon came into view. To Yagari, it felt familiar as though she actually been here before in person. True she had seen what the village looked like from her nightmares as well as from the anime. However this was different and it felt like a forgotten memory slowly coming back to her. She was lost in her thoughts once more as kakashi spoke with the guard on duty.

"You adoupted a little girl! Why? Why did you do this to me!? Now I have to go on a blind date with who ever Anko wants me to go out with!" Genma yelled in despair. Yagari gave the man a funny look as Kakashi smiled. He then picked his daughter back up making her squeak as she clung to him.

_We need to talk about suddenly picking me up like this...I would like a little warning before I am just suddenly picked up off the ground._ Yagari thought.

"Look at Yagari's cute little face...how could I say no?" Kakashi asked with a smile before he carried Yagari into the village. Genma looked back at Yagari, who looked back over kakashi's shoulder and waved bye to him. Genma waved to the her with a slight smile on his face. Kakashi was right Yagari was a cute kid and in a few years she was going to be a very pretty woman, one Kakashi was going to have a problem keeping the boys away from her. If the boys were smart and wanted to live, they wouldn't do anything to get a angry copy cat ninja after them.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

Kakashi walked down the street carring his new daughter through the village. He knew for a fact that he hadn't informed her that he was a ninja, or about anything of her new home. So needless to say he was being lazy as usual, and it wasn't going to surprise him when his little girl freaks out about all this. He still wasn't sure why the orphanage here in Kohona, suddenly gave him a unknown scroll to go to stange place far away from the element nations and try a orphanage there for a child. Then again the woman that worked there almost looked as though she was in some kind of trance or under some kind of hypnosis.

Either way it still worked out nicely for him, even though he was suspicious as too why he had to travel so far away for a child. Kakashi looked at his daughter as he frowned at the dark circles under Yagari bright blue eyes. At the moment his daughter's bright blue eyes were wide with innocence, curiousity, wisdom beyond her age, and another emotion well hidden almost like it was being guarded was intertwined as well.

_Her nightmares will need to be taken care of as soon as possible._ Kakashi thought as he hoped his daughter would open up to soon. So could just tell him what her nightmares were about so he could help her. He smiled as he briefly as he wondered how his own father, Minato-sensei, Kushina, Obito and Rin would have reacted that he adoupted a little girl. He would need too visit their graves and tell them about his little girl. He almost chuckled out loud at the images that suddenly came to his head.

Kakashi could see Obito teasing him about adoupting a little girl instead of adoupting a boy. Rin most likely would have Yagari running away from her, because Rin mostly likely would have wanted to play dress up with her. Minato would have been spoling her besides Kushina. Knowing his father, he would have been very proud as well as telling Yagari every tiny embarrassing story about him when he was little.

While Kakashi was slightly daydreaming. Yagari continued glancing around ignoring the far away look in Kakashi's visable eye as he glanced at her. Everything looked so familiar to her and she had no idea why. It's true she seen the leaf village from her dreams, anime, videogames based on Naruto, and from the mangas. However to be here in person, it was way different, and it felt as though she was finally home after being years away. If anything it felt as though she lived here at one point in her life, when in fact this was her first time actually being here. Why did it feel like forgotten memories coming back to her?

Conflicting emotions clashed deep inside her. One of joy, excitement, happiness, fear, deep sorrow, anger, and guilt all spiraling around inside her like a fierce storm.

_I sometimes wish that I could speak to the voices inside my head. However when ever I try too ask them anything, they refuse to answer me. They only talk to me when it seems, i'm in some sort of trouble or having a problem deciding on something. I feel like Minato is the angel that sits on my shoulder while Malthael is the devil that sits on my other shoulder. Gods why did I have to be crazy weird one!? _Yagari thought to herself sadly.

Durring the entire time the walk to the hokage's tower was silent. Yagari blinked when Kakashi set her down so she could walk beside him. After all they weren't that far away from the Hokage building now. Yagari stayed close to her new dad, and followed him almost like that of baby duckling as they walked. They soon entered the building. People looked at Kakashi and then noticed Yagari who was walking beside him.

Yagari was trying too keep her focus on her new dad, but something inside her screamed to stop so she did. She then started too go down a different hallway as images ran through her mind. She used a hidden passage way that by the looks of it hasn't been used in years. She around a corner as the wall slid back into place as she hurried foreward down the new hallway. She then stopped outside a door.

"Yagari?" Kakashi's voice said snapping yagari out of whatever trance she was. She found herself already standing at the Hokage's door before kakashi had even arrived. "How did you-?" Kakashi asked looking honestly confused. Since one moment she was walking beside him and the next she was in front of him.

"How did I do what?" Yagari asked blinking.

"It's nothing..." Kakashi said shaking his head. Yagari was honestly confused at what just happened. Kakashi gave her a smile as he opened the door. Inside The third Hokage sat at his desk. He looked up and his eyes widen when they noticed Yagari. He then stood up and approached them as Kakashi and Yagari entered the room.

"So this is your new adoupted son, Kakashi?" The Third asked with a warm friendly smile.

It broke Yagari's heart that soon, this kind elderly man known as the third Hokage, would be killed by his own student, who turned into a traitor, known as Orochimaru. Maybe...just maybe she could change some events from happening. The question was how to do it with causing any suspicion or getting herself killed. She would need too work this out some more. However a strong determination to change things, burned deeply inside her, however would these changes be for the better or will they just make things worse.

"Actually-" Kakashi started until Yagari gave the Third Hokage a nervous smile as she spoke up.

"Daughter." Yagari said nervously.

"What?" The third asked as he looked at her.

"You see, sir...I'm not a boy, I'm a girl. My name is Yagari Hatake, and it's very nice too meet you." Yagari said with a polite nervous smile. Trying to ignore the look on the third hokage's speechless face as the information slowly sank in. Kakashi just gave the third Hokage a nervous smile with his eye when the Hokage looked at him.

"I just couldn't resist, how cute she was. So I adoupted her." Kakashi said.

The reaction was not one Kakashi or Yagari were prepared for. The third hokage gave out a nervous laugh, right before he fainted right there on the spot, hitting the floor in a dead faint. Yagri gripped her hair as she freaked out in a similar way Naruto would have reacted. "OH SWEET KAMI, WE KILLED HIM!" She yelled. Kakashi was looking at the three ANBU's who had revealed themselves and were looking at Kakashi and then too poor child who was freaking out badly. Before finally looking down at the third hokage.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

Yagari was panicing at the sight of the third Hokage unconscious on the ground, as she ignored her new dad who was talking with the ANBUs calmly. She was pulling her hair in her panic. She felt that annoying but familiar gentle tug at the back of mind.

_"Calm down...sweetie calm down...Sabatori-sama is fine...he just fainted. Ssshhhh...calm down. He's alive, not dead sweetie."_ Minato's soft comforting words said.

_"Mortal...The silly girl needs to grow up."_ Malthael's annoyed voiced hissed.

_"How can you be so cold and harsh towards a child?"_ Minato started in annoyance.

_"Doesn't matter, how I treat her Mortal." _Malthael said coldly.

_"How the hell were you ever archangel of wisdom?! You're as cold and cruel as any demon or monster from hell!" _Minato demanded.

_"You know nothing about me, Mortal! There is more to my tale, then you are fully aware of, so be silent about my past! After all you humans, like twisting the truth about the past, in order to make it the way you mortals see fit! I'm far older then you mortal, and hell of a lot stronger...I know things well beyond your silly knowelege." _Malthael snarled_. _

_"Malthael...I could say the same thing about my past, since you don't know a damn thing about me either. However the truth is...I don't trust you, for what you have tried to do to us mortals. I don't care what your reasonings were, you are still a traitor to the high heveans." _

_"Then it seems our feelings are some what the same, since neither of us trust each other...assassin boy. You ninjas are nothing more then fancy assassins with your little tricks. I delt with far more impressive assassins..." _Malthael hissed making Minato growl in rage.

Yagari had enough of the fighting inside her head and decided to chew them both out. _Will you two please stop fighting already!? You're both giving me a headache and for the record neither one of you are helping me with your stupid arguements! In fact i'm pretty sure I'm already insane, because of the both of you, so kindly shut up! _Yagari yelled at the two voices inside her head in hopes to calm down. _Oh Kami-sama ...I really hope, that I didn't cause the the Third Hokage an early death._

_"Oh please...you silly girl. That old man isn't due to die just yet. Listen just stay focused or else the old man, will die earlier then he is suppose too, just like he did those silly videogames, anime and mangas you enjoy so much about these fancy little assassins." _

_What?_ Yagari briefly wonder in confusion at Malthael's words. While ignoring the conversation around her with Kakashi and the ANBUs. Her entire focus was on the conversation happening inside her head.

_"Malthael, what are you talking about? Also stop calling me a fancy little assassin, I am a ninja!" _Minato asked in honest confusion and irritation.

_"Minato, just shut up, and let me continue. As I was saying you silly girl, The third Hokage is suppose to die peacefully in his sleep, roughly two years after Kurenai gives birth to Asuma's child! No thanks to Orochimaru, he died way before he was suppose to! Brat...if you're determined to keep the old man alive or save people who aren't suppose to die in the mannor you saw them die or how early they did, then you seriously need to grown a back bone, and become a hell of a lot stronger! Lastly stop holding back, and learn how to master the gifts that were bestowed upon you at birth, so you can help save the world from Madara Uchiha by helping fish cake boy and his little emo friend."_

_"Naruto...My son's name is Naruto...It does not mean fish cake! It means Mealstorm! Death breath!"_

_"Says the idiot who used the death seal...when their is other ways of sealing a giant demonic furry away inside a baby without dying! Face it you gave up, by just ended your existence all because your wife died, and you couldn't handle the pressure of raising a child alone."_

Yagari winced at shouting match that was now happening inside her head. What Malthael had said about Madara Uchiha, and how the 3rd wasn't suppose to die like he did, it troubled her deeply. She knew about Madara Uchiha, but how was she suppose to stop a mad man, let alone a powerful evil ninja, out for world domination?! She was just a kid, a normal book smart kid with some freaky abnormal abilities, that no human is suppose to have. Yagari felt her self pale at the images, that flashed across her eyes. She knew the future of the ninja world, that was now her home! Okay so she wasn't exactly normal since she was now living in her favorite anime of all time, for some strange reason or another. However the truth was that she had no actual ninja skills what so ever. Yes she knew how to fight up to a point, but she was pretty much dead meat in a real battle.

This would be the one time, she would have to agree with Malthael, if she planned on saving anyone...she really needed too be stronger, and even braver. She would need to depend on her abnormal abilities and stop holding back...if she hoped to save anyone from Madara Uchiha, and from what is too come. She only had one little question to all this. Why her, and how was she going to do this?! She was soon pulled out her thoughts when Kakashi, gently gripped her shoulders making her look at him. Her hands insteantly released her hair since she was startled by him.

Malthael's and Minato's voices had fallen silent as she tried to focus on what was happening before her. "Yagari sweetie...calm down. It's fine...everything is okay." Kakashi said to her softly. He looked worried about her, seeing her reflection from his head band, she could see she was very pale, trembling and that her lips had a slightly unhealthy shade of blue appearance to them. "Yagari...breathe...calm down...it's okay." He said hoping to calm her down.

"B-but..." She stuttered as she still looked so unsure.

"He fainted...sweetie...he's not dead. He'll be okay." Kakashi said softly as he sighed in relief when some color was returning to her face.

"Really?" She asked looking unsure as she glanced at the unconscious Hokage.

"Really isn't that right Cat?" Kakashi asked the cat masked ANBU.

"Hokage-sama will be just fine...he just needs some rest." The Cat ANBU said. The fish mask ANBU even agreed the third hokage would be okay as they tried to reassure the little girl the Third Hokage was okay. The Bird ANBU however gave Yagari a very cold look. A look that made Yagari feel uneasy around the Bird ANBU.

* * *

Roughly an hour latter the Hokage had regained consciousness at Kohona's hospital.

Yagari was sitting in a chair looking guilty that she made him faint. Kakashi had just managed to get her to calm down with the help from two of the ANBU's from the office. Bird however just stayed quiet and gave cold glares towards Yagari. Glares that Kakashi had caught once or twice. Kakashi sent the Bird ANBU a deadly glare of his own to make the bird ANBU leave his daughter alone. The Hokage, sat up slowly just as Yagari quickly apologized to him.

"It's fine Yagari...I should have reacted better then that." the hokage said with a smile as he gently ruffled her hair, before he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He then frowned. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you young one?"

"She has violent nightmares...appearently she been having them since she was a tiny baby. So for about six years now, she's been tormented by nightmares." Kakashi answered startling the third Hokage before Yagari could answer.

"Do you want too talk about your nightmares?" The Hokage asked in a concerned grandfather like way.

"No not really..." Yagari said softly as she sort of stared down at the floor.

"Just know you can talk to us about anything." The Third said.

"I know that sir..." Yagari said softly as she looked back up at him. The Cat ANBU was still in disbelief that Kakashi-senpai had adoupted a little girl. He swore that Kakashi-senpai would have adoupted a boy. Yagari already knew who the Cat ANBU was, it was non other then Yamato Tenzou. She had reconised the voice behind the mask and the mask itself.

The hokage looked into Yagari's bright blue eyes, and saw wisdom beyond her age. However the hokage sensed something about the young girl as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes showed a errie haunted look of someone who had seen death, violence, hatred, war, destruction, hell as well as pain beyond one's understanding. Only if one looked very carefully into her bright blue eyes would they see this very errie haunted look. Yet at the same time...her eyes showed a pure innocence and bright light that any child her age possessed. However her eyes resembled so much Minato's and Naruto's it was scary, how she had that intense bright blue color. That was when a realization came over him that made him smile.

_An older soul inside a much younger form. Recarnation most likely...It would exsplain the nightmares that this child has had for so long. Question is who is she the recarnation of? I would guess Minato, due to her eyes...however I have a feeling it's something much older...something almost evil...and yet not really evil is there as well._ The hokage thought to himself.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked in confusion seeing how the Hokage was so silent and lost in thought.

"It's nothing...Kakashi. Why don't you show, and get Yagari settled in her new home? I'm sure she's had a long and busy day...Tomorrow however you'll have to introduce her too everyone in the village, and get her to meet your students. Right now I believe Yagari, and you should take this time to get to know one another better." The Hokage said with a smile. "However...you should see Iruka Umino first...he was looking for you earlier."

"Right...come on sweetie time to go." Kakashi said as he picked up his daughter.

"Bye lord Hokage-sama." Yagari said softly. Just seconds before Kakashi and her vanished in a teleportation jutsu.

"Hokage-sama?" Cat asked.

"Yagari Hatake...is going to be a very interesting and mysterious force to deal with when she is older." The hokage said with a smile. "I just hope Kakashi Hatake is going to be able handle being a father to a little girl." The hokage then paled as he remembered the bet he placed.

* * *

Kakashi and Yagari appeared in a different location. Yagari was blinking, she quickly looked around in confusion, before she looked at her new dad. "How did you do that?" She asked him as he placed her down.

"I'll exsplain latter...first I need too talk to-" Kakashi started.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Iruka's furious yell was heared. Until Kakashi and Yagari saw a very upset and furious looking Iruka Umino approaching them.

"Iruka-sensei...just the person I was loking for..." Kakashi said with a nervous smile with his visable eye. Yagari stepped back from the two adults as she would watch what would happen at a safe distance. No way was she going to get inbetween Iruka and her new dad. She liked living and wanted to see her seventh birthday after all. Iruka looked ready too rip Kakashi apart.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Malthael's past and tale will be revealed in latter chapters. Anyways I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

**I also do not own any Disney Songs! They belong to Disney!**

* * *

"Don't give me that! I been looking for you all day, since you turned in your mission report! It needs to be redone, it looks like you had a three year old write up your report!" Iruka snapped looking at Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei...I don't really have the time to re-write the report...you see. I'm showing my daughter around her new home and getting her use to the village." Kakashi said smiling nervously.

"Don't give me-" Iruka's anger then insteantly vanished as he blinked at Kakashi. "Daughter? You mean she's here?"

"Yep." Kakashi said as he pointed at Yagari who was standing off to the side watching them.

"Uh Hello." Yagari said softly in nervous sort of way.

"Uh hi..." Iruka said blinking at the six year old that stood there silently.

"Dad...you know you could easily rewrite that report. I don't mind waiting until it's done." Yagari said innocently as she smiled at him. Kakashi wished his little girl, didn't just say that. Because Iruka insteantly smiled at Kakashi with a look that made him tremble and fear for his life. Iruka then crouched down to Yagari's level too look at her.

"So what's your name, little one?" Iruka asked Yagari with a warm friendly smile.

"My name is Yagari Hatake, it's very nice to meet you, sir." Yagari said softly with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you Yagari-chan, I'm Iruka Umino. You can call me Iruka-sensei." Iruka said with a smile. "So Yagari-chan is your dad going to be sighning you up for the ninja academy?"

"I'm not sure...Dad hasn't told me he was a ninja...wait does that mean your a ninja too?" Yagari asked surprising him.

"Yes I am..." Iruka said before he looked at Kakashi who smiled nervously.

"Iruka-sensei, I haven't gotten around to tell Yagari this a village of ninjas...I wanted to get her use to the village and her new home before I told her." Kakashi said sighing.

"Yagari- sweetie, why don't you go play on the swings while your daddy and I talk okay?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Okay..." Yagari said as she did just that as Iruka spun around using the big head no jutsu as he yelled at Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Iruka yelled before he continued yelling at Kakashi before he dropped the jutsu. Iruka then grabbed Kakashi by the ear and dragging him inside the empty ninja academy, despite Kakashi's protests and yelps of pain.

Yagari sighed as she sat on the swings. "Well that could have gone better." She said bitterly under his breath.

_Ya think?_ Malthael laughed.

_Kakashi...I taught you much better then this. Where did I go wrong?_ Minato said sighing.

_I really have gone crazy...since I have the voices of two dead guys in my head._ Yagari thought hoping the two voices could hear her and shut up.

The voices fell silent, just as Yagari noticed some kind of reptile that disappeared under the bushes. Being the curious kid that she was, she got off the swing she been sitting on as she went after it, just to see what it was. She pushed the branches aside and came face to face with a crocodile roughly the size of a small dog. However it was still big enough to make a meal out of her.

The crocodile's bright yellow eyes narrowed at her. "What do you want human?" It snarled making Yagari jump back in fright.

"Okay talking crocodile...now I have officially gone crazy." Yagari said under her breath as the crocodile came out from the bushes to look at her better.

"You know I am a crocodile! Why aren't you calling me an alligator, human?" The crocodile asked in amasement that a human child could tell the difference between an alligator and a crocodile. The crocodile was obviously male due to it's voice.

"Why would I call you an alligator when it's obvious your a crocodile? Also why can you talk?!" Yagari asked, making the crocodile smile at her. Yagari was keeping a close eye on the crocodile hoping not to become its next meal. Part of screamed at her to runaway and the other part said to stay.

"I'm a summoning animal, hense the reason why I can talk child...however no one has dared to make a contract with us crocodiles, except for that one woman who use too summon us...but she wasn't a ninja...she was a pirate and she knew the difference between a crocodile and an alligator. Anyways its sort of depressing...The boss summon has been searching for years for someone to summon us after the death of our original summoner...however every single human we always encountered called us a bloody alligator!" The crocodile growls.

_Yagari, offer to be it's summoner!_ Minato said grinning.

"If you like...maybe I could be your summoner?"Yagari asked softly. The crocodile looks at her and grins.

"Alright kid...seeing how you haven't run away in fear of me nor have you called me an alligator...I'll have you sighn the summoning scroll of Crocodiles." The crocodile said as he summons a scroll as it opens up. "Now all you have to do is sighn the scroll in blood."

Yagari bit down hard into her tumb until she drew blood. In very neat hand writing she wrote her name down and place her bloody hand print onto the scroll. The scroll then rolled up. "Now you can summon us with the summoning jutsu. Seeing how your still young...I guess you haven't learned how too use your chakra yet. So when you learn how to use your chakra be free to summon us at any time okay?"

"Okay." Yagari said softly. "But you never told me your name..."

"It's Snappers. See ya around." The crocodile said as he gave her a wide toothy grin before vanishing. Yagari picked up the scroll and placed it inside her backpack. Yagari then headed back towards the swings. She could help but smile as the old Disney song from Peter Pan started to play inside her head.

**_Never smile at a crocodile_**

**_No you can't get _**

**_Friendly with a crocodile._**

**_Don't be taken in_**

**_By his welcome grin._**

**_He's imagining _**

**_How well you'd fit_**

**_ Within his skin._**

**_Never smile at a Crocodile._**

**_Never tip your hat_**

**_To stop and talk awhile_**

**_Never run, Walk away_**

**_Say goodnight_**

**_Not good day_**

**_Clear the aisle _**

**_And never smile_**

**_At mr. Crocodile._**

Yagari had the song playing inside her head. While she sat on the swings, before she gently started to swing on the swings. She had to giggle as Minato started to sing along with the song that was playing inside her head.

_For the love of kami, and the high heveans...Please stop singing that childish song! Minato...shut the hell up!_ Malthael yelled.

_No! Even you have to admite it's kind of catchy, and it's my turn to annoy you, Death._ Minato laughed evily as he continued singing it as Malthael let out a very loud cry of anguish.

_It could have been worse Malthael I could have started to think of the Disney song called, It's a small world after all._ Yagari thought evilly as Malthael screamed in horror just as Minato started to sing that song. The voices inside her head went away just as Kakashi came outside of the ninja academy with a happy and smug looking Iruka right behind him.

"Yagari, sweetie...Iruka has invited us to join him for dinner along with one of my students." Kakashi said softly. Yagari could tell Kakashi wasn't looking foreward to this but it seemed Iruka was insisting on it.

"Okay." Yagari said with a smile as she jumped off the swing and walked over to them. Iruka smiled as they walked together to Naruto's favorite ramen stand called Ichiraku. Yagari wondered if she should tell her new dad about the summoning contract she now owned. The thought was filed away for now as they approached Ichiraku. She politely listened as Iruka was telling her about the village as they walked, including about the Ninja Acadamy. Kakashi pulled out his book and was reading it as they walked. "dad what are you reading?" Yagari asked innocently.

Iruka's eyes widen and looked ready to yell at Kakashi for having that book out in public. "It's just a book that we adults like to read and no sweetie you can't read it at least not until your eighteen years old or older." Kakashi said nervously. "Oh look we're here!" He laughed with a nervous smile. Iruka shoots Kakashi a look that clearly said, You and I are going to be talking about this latter.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

**To answer your question about Kakashi. You see Kakashi was given a scroll to allow him to travel to Yagari's dimension, and how to return back to his own dimension. Since the person who gave Kakashi the scroll was actually under someone's control to lead kakashi somewhere else to adoupt a child. However he was only told by the woman who gave him the scroll, that it would send him somewhere away from the elemental nations in order to adoupt a child. So Kakashi in all honesty is completely unaware he even crossed dimensions, when he adoupted Yagari. **

**This will all be exsplained in latter chapters. I don't really wish to give anything away. So a****nyways I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :)**

* * *

Yagari could smell the delious smells of ramen coming from the resturant. It honestly made her hungry, and gave a warm feeling of comfort besides welcome. She believed she was feeling Minato's emotions about Ichiraku as they went inside. "Iruka-sensei, your late." Naruto said as he was sitting on stool at the counter. His arms were crossed as he was looking at us.

"Sorry Naruto...but I had to deal with Kakashi-sensei, and Yagari-chan." Iruka said with a nervous smile.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Kakashi but his eyes widen in surprise when they landed on Yagari. Her bright blue eyes practically mirrored his own blue eyes. Yagari had to resist the temptation to suddenly hug Naruto and apologise for everything he had gone through his entire life. Yagari knew these were definitely Minato's feelings but why the hell was she feeling his emotions as though they were her own emotions.

"This is Yagari Hatake, my daughter." Kakashi said making Naruto's eyes widen comically at that information. He looked at Kakashi and then looked at Yagari who smiled nervously at him.

"Uh...Hi." Yagari said softly with a friendly smile.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed in disbelief. He jumped to his feet and was now practically infront of Yagari to get a better look at her. Yagari was bit startled by his sudden closeness. "But...She doesn't look anything like you Kakashi-sensei! Her hair is white, and her eyes are a bright blue color. Also she doesn't look like a pervert, like you." Naruto said looking at Yagari closely.

Yagari blinked_. Did Naruto, just really call me a pervert?! _She yelled in disbelief.

_Yep._ Malthael said.

_You're not helping Malthael, not helping at all._ Yagari growled at Malthael.

_NARUTO! THAT IS YOUR SENSEI, YOU ARE SPEAKING TOO! ALSO YOU DON'T TALK TO A GIRL LIKE THAT! _Minato yelled in disbelief.

_Nice job rasing your son, Minato...oh wait...that's right...you died, to save an ungrateful village, one that would treat your son lower then dirt, and how they all ignored your final wishes on how they treat your son._ Maltheal glotted. _You also took the cowards way out by dying, Might I add._

_SHUT UP, DEATH!_ Minato snarled at him.

"I'm not a pervert, and Yagari is my adoupted daughter Naruto...I just adoupted her. Hense the reason why I left Sasuke, Sakura and yourself with those three D rank missions." Kakashi said frowning at his student.

"YOU LEFT US TO CATCH THAT DEMON CAT TORA! PAINT AND REPAIR SOME DRUNK GUY'S FENCE! ALSO WE HAD TO BABYSIT FIVE SCREAMING BABIES!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Kakashi with hate.

_Why do I have a feeling Naruto, is going to do some form of revenge on my new dad?_ Yagari thought. Naruto then suddenly got that look in his eyes, just as he smield evilly. He did a series of familiar hand sighns that Yagari knew by heart. _Oh no...not that jutsu... _Yagari thought with wide eyes of disbelief.

_NARUTO UZAMAKI NAMIKAZE, DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT JUTSU! NARUTO! _Minato yelled making Yagari wince at the yelling in her head.

_Be the devil, little fishcake! Go for it!_ Malthael cheered. Yagari blinked when she heard that.

_Okay...Who are you, and what have you done to the real Malthael, that is normally inside my head?!_ Yagari thought loudly but was ignored.

_Maltheal! Whose side are you on?! _Minato yelled in disbelief.

_Any side, as long as if it means I get to watch you get humiliated by your own son's actions! Be the devil, fishcake, and do it!_ Malthael yelled with glee in his voice.

_It's official I need too see a shrink._ Yagari thought. _Hmmm...maybe I could ask Ino's father too look inside my head and sort these two out._

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled just sudden puff of smoke exsploded just as a very pretty but very naked woman with long flowing blond hair appeared blowing a kiss towards Kakashi and Iruka. Yagari watched as Kakashi and Iruka lost it. Iruka had his massive nose bleed and Kakashi's mask thankfully hid his nose bleed from being seen, however one could tell that he was just as effected by the jutsu as Iruka-sensei was. Naruto turned back to normal as he was laughing at their reactions.

Yagari was trying very hard not to laugh at what just happened, however she couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She then just lost it as she started laughing out loud. She blamed Malthael for her sudden uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Huh? Is Yagari-chan actually laughing at what I just did?" Naruto asked in surprise. Naruto was actually at a loss for words, since he never had a girl laugh at one of his sexy no jutsu's before, he usually got scolded for it, and got punched. Kakashi and Iruka were surprised by Yagari's laughing fit as well. It clear as day to tell that she was struggling to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry... I just never seen anything this funny before...the looks on your faces when he...hahahaaaa." She laughed as tried to be serious once more but was failing.

Malthael was laughing just as hard as Yagari was. Minato was yelling at Yagari, and especially at Maltheal, to stop laughing. Eventually Naruto then started laughing as he agreed the looks on Iruka and Kakashi's faces were priceless. Kakashi was annoyed but a bit relieved to see his daughter smiling and even laughing. He had a feeling she hadn't been able to laugh or smile like this for a long time.

Iruka shook his head and sighed. "Let's order some food." Iruka said sighing after Yagari and Naruto had calmed down from their laughing fits. Naruto looked at Yagari with a smile. So far he liked Kakashi-sensei's daughter. It was obvious she wasn't from around here, and for some strange reason that he couldn't fully understand. He even felt a tiny bit protective of her. Maybe it was because she was younger then him and the fact she was now his sensei's daughter that had brought up this feeling.

Yagari sat next to Naruto and looked at the menu. Once more she was at lost at what to order. Seeing the exspression on her face Naruto decided to be helpful. "Spicy beef ramen is good...but I would recommend the Miso ramen."

"Miso ramen huh?" Yagari asked blinking.

"Yeah it's really good." Naruto said smiling.

"Hmmmm...sounds good...then again this is only the second time I ever had ramen before..." Yagari said honestly.

"What!? How could you have been so deprived of ramen!? It's the most delicious thing in the entire world!" Naruto yelled looking horrified. Yagari just gave him a nervous smile. She didn't want to say that peppermint candies, were actually the most delicious thing in the entire world.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
